


Quiver

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kind of loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 102.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 004: Insides

Justin flips a coin and picks Woody's when he returns to Liberty Avenue, and his luck -- which Daphne always refers to as "that horseshoe up his ass" -- holds out when Brian arrives a scant twenty minutes after he sits down and tentatively ordered a Diet Pepsi. He glances over his shoulder and tries for a nonchalant "Hi", but his insides are quivering and his legs feel weak. He makes a mental note to apologize to Daph for teasing her when she went on and on about Billy Houser. The feeling is embarrassing and uncontrollable, but he kind of loves it.


End file.
